


Allemande

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Resistance [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, austen au, balls, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: At the Organa-Solo's annual ball, ladies gather and giggle at the prospect of dancing with the most eligible bachelor in all of —shire, if not the country.However, Captain Poe Dameron's attention seems to be focused on the ward of Sir Skywalker, recently introduced to society and seemingly snubbed by the other gentlemen in the room.





	Allemande

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> I really, really love Austen  
Beccaboom said "regency au" and my brain, so attached to Persuasion this week, went here
> 
> This has no connection to my other Damerey Regency pieces.

* * *

“Did you hear? Sir Skywalker’s charge has entered society at last.” Miss Eliza Denby spoke with great animation regarding the newest creature to inhabit the county of ——shire. Her animation upon closer examination might lend itself to accusations of jealousy or even, perhaps, cruelty, but none of her companions were in the spirit for close examination on the night in question. 

The ladies of ——shire were in high spirits indeed, as the Organa-Solo family were hosting their annual ball to celebrate the start of the autumnal season; gentlemen had come from all over the country, it seemed, and to increase the young ladies’ anticipation of the evening, Mr. Solo had invited the officers as well. One officer in particular, Captain Poe Dameron, a dangerously handsome man whose dark, Romantic features had caught the eyes of many young ladies - Miss Eliza Denby in particular - had been the focus of intense discussion for a majority of the evening, long before the dances had even commenced. 

He had yet to participate in the dances, regretfully, not due to a lack of decorum or love for the activity (he was overheard often, as sworn by one of his fellow officers, to proclaim his genuine enjoyment of dances), but due to a distraction created by Old Kenobi, the baron who lived on a plot of land some fifteen miles hence, a man withered by age, but whose eyes still sparkled with a wit that was appreciated by any who would stop and listen to him. Dameron was seen at his side for the better part of the evening, and it was nearing the point where his absence on the dance floor was beginning to upset more than one lady.

His eyes, it would be noted later, often traveled to the corner of the room, where a young woman of perhaps one-and-twenty was sitting, hands folded in her lap, eyes fixed on the windows leading towards the garden. Many officers and gentlemen had admired the young lady, whose beautiful face and pleasingly light figure made her a promising dance partner (and this was before they understood she was to inherit the Skywalker estate, an enviable inheritance unmatched by a good deal many of the young men in the room), but she had yet to enter the dance floor, as she was new to society and had not been introduced to the gentlemen in the room. Thus, the gentlemen showed no intent to approach the creature, nor showed her any undue attention that might draw accusations of impropriety. 

All gentlemen but one, it would seem: Captain Dameron could not keep his attention to the young lady a secret - something Ms. Denby noted with increasing spite - and while she attempted to fit herself into his path as he finally excused himself from Baron Kenobi, he politely acknowledged her with a bow and moved around her to his clear destination.

It seemed as though the entire room stopped dancing, stopped laughing, stopped speaking in that moment where the handsome naval officer bowed low to the quiet, unknown woman in the corner and made his intentions clear.

“Miss Skywalker.” He straightened after she acknowledged him with a smile and a dip of her head that was, perhaps, not as low as etiquette might dictate. “I was wondering if you would allow me the honor of the next dance?”

“Captain Dameron.” Miss Skywalker could not hide the brilliance of her smile - and, in honesty, Captain Dameron would not want her to. “I would be very pleased to dance the next with you.”

He bowed again and excused himself, and Miss Skywalker rose from her chair, folding her hands in her skirt and looking pleased, not in a proud, calculating way, but with the blush of joy born of a true and earnest happiness. 

Miss Denby could be heard saying loudly to anyone who would listen that Captain Dameron, while certainly kind, well-intentioned, and good-hearted in his desire to help out the sad, lost ward of Sir Skywalker, had made the serious miscalculation of assuming an acquaintance with a young girl who had only just been introduced to society. These words were not lost on Miss Skywalker, who walked past her and her coterie of companions, her head held high without a shred of the modesty preached to young ladies of decency, and who stared at Miss Denby with a coldness that bordered on the frightful. Miss Denby found that her words rather stuck in her throat after that point, and they stuck only further when Captain Dameron assumed his position across the dance floor from Miss Skywalker and the allemande began.

To those watching the dance, the men who were still conversing and the women unlucky enough to not be asked to dance, Miss Skywalker and Captain Dameron appeared the most handsome couple in the room, well-matched in height, and pleasing in their smiles and quiet attentions to each other. Miss Denby’s vexation - and assuredly well-placed concern for Miss Skywalker’s reputation and virtue - were soon to be assuaged, for an older, mischievous gentleman sidled up to her as she was mid-sermon on the impropriety of gentlemen introducing themselves without chaperone to vulnerable young ladies.

“Hello, Miss Eliza.” 

“Oh!” Miss Denby no longer possessed the skill of blushing, but she did remember to bow to Sir Skywalker. “Sir, I did not see you there.”

“That is quite alright, child.” Luke Skywalker, still strong and able-bodied in his sixties, smiled warmly at Eliza. “I merely wished to stand here and watch my ward dance with my favourite nephew.”

“But Sir Skywalker, Mister Solo has not made an appearance here tonight.” Miss Denby frowned at him in confusion, her mind reeling as she considered the advantageous match between Miss Skywalker and Mister Solo, but Sir Skywalker only chuckled.

“You mistake me, my dear. You see, some years ago, my sister, Lady Organa, who I was so blessedly reunited with after our childhood, took in another young man, who is near the age of my nephew Benjamin. She raised him after his father needed to return to the continent, and helped him receive his appointment to the navy.”

Miss Denby stared, shocked by this knowledge. “Captain Dameron?”

“The one and the same.” Sir Skywalker’s eyes twinkled as the captain raised his hand and spun the beautiful young woman in his arms - if he noted the way his hand lingered on the small of her waist on the next turn, he said nothing, and Miss Denby found the wisdom not to address it as well. “They make a fine couple, do they not?”

“I was unaware that Captain Dameron was so familiar with any young lady of the county,” Miss Denby murmured, shame almost within her reach at last. 

“Well, I suppose that is what happens when someone does not know much of the world around them, even if their world is so very small to begin with.” Sir Skywalker hummed to himself and half-bowed, his attention seemingly caught by the chocolate display that had just been pulled from the kitchens. “If you will excuse me.”

And Miss Denby had nothing more to do than to watch Captain Dameron and Miss Skywalker finish the allemande.

Poe Dameron, the pride of the King’s Navy, felt a peace settle over him for the first time in months. His latest voyage had been a difficult one, defined by loss and trial, but watching the candlelight play on the Venus before him, he remembered what it was to smile, what it was to laugh, what it was to love.

“Could I perhaps entreat you for another dance, Miss Skywalker?” He asked on their final revolution, their hands clasped above their heads.

“Captain Dameron, you may have all my dances,” she answered serenely, as bold as they were when they were children. “If only you would call me by my name.”

The music swelled and entered its final chord, a burst of harmony as they stood and faced each other for the final time. Poe bowed, and the lady mirrored him.

“Very well then.” His smile seemed like the sun breaking over his face, and was echoed in his partner’s. “May I have the next dance, Rey?”

“And the next, and the next,” Rey returned.

They were not parted from each other for the rest of the evening; and, within a few short months, an announcement came forth that promised that they would not ever be parted from one another again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
